Perils of Asgarnia: A Runescape story
by Wolfboy245
Summary: working title The paths of a knight, a captain, a profit and many others cross in the battle between Saradomin and Zamorak


**Perils of Asgarnia: A Runescape story (working title)**

I don't think I need to tell all of my fans how long it has been since I wrote fanfiction, but what can I say? Rarely do I write, and when I do it's mostly original fiction, rarely do I get inspired enough to write fanfiction. However, getting into Runescape a lot has inspired me to write fanfiction for the first time in several months. So enjoy my fic, and let me know if you think of a suitable name!

Disclaimer: I don't own Runescape; it belongs to the brilliant people of Jagex.

**Chapter 1: Seeing Red**

It was a dark night, in the village of Canifis, where 20 men had been lined up in ranks and files. A man stood in front of them, thin red half-cape, steel chainbody and legs, steel scimitar and kiteshield, and a red medium helm which had on it a single black stripe. He was sergeant, a leader of the men before him.

He went up and down the lines, inspecting each of the men. They were men of all colors, shapes, and sizes, inhabitants of Runescape.

In line, one of the men stirred. He looked up at the round pale moon in the sky.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" asked the man in line.

"Waiting for my lutenint." Explained the sergeant "He will induce you and lead you to the headquarters."

The man in line continued to stir.

A new man was dressed similarly to the sergeant, but it was clear he outranked him. He wore full mithril armor; he wielded a mithril battleaxe, and an adamantite kiteshield. He wore a red half-cape, and a mithril medium helm. Like the sergeant his helm was red, only his helm bore 2 black stripes instead of one. He was a lutenant.

The lutenant inspected the group "How many?"

"About 20." Reported the sergeant "Not a very lively place, this. Nasty werewolf curse going around."

The lutenant scowled "I am not pleased, and they will not be either."

"What was I supposed to do!" asked the sergeant "I can't recruit men who aren't here!"

"Had you been persuasive enough you would have been able to save more of these pitiful souls!" barked the lutenent.

The man in line yelled, and everyone turned to him. His eyes turned yellow, fur began to sprout, and his fingernails turned into claws. He was turning into a werewolf.

"See what I mean now!" asked the sergeant. He charged at the best wielding his steel scimitar. The beast blocked the blow, and the sergeant blocked werewolf's claw with his kiteshield. The werewolf took a slash to the stomach, and he knocked the sergeant to the ground. The lutenent stepped up and hit the werewolf with his battleaxe. The werewolf yelled, and brought his claw down onto the lutenant's adamantite kiteshield. The sergeant got up and brought his sword down onto the werewolf's back. The sword stuck in the werewolf's back, and the werewolf turned around and tackled the sergeant.

The wolf raised his claw over the sergeant but was suddenly unable to move. The confused sergeant took this opportunity to get out from underneath the werewolf. He moved away just in time, because a red beam was shot, and the werewolf was suddenly aflame. The werewolf was once again able to move, and he began to run around in panic. Then suddenly a giant green ball of energy hurled at the werewolf, finally putting the beast out of his misery.

The wolf laid on his back, and the sergeant and lutenant rose to their feet. The men who had been in line began to reform into lines.

"That's right!" barked the sergeant "Back into line!"

"I'm impressed." Remarked the lutenant "It seems you have an already seasoned mage in your group."

The sergeant shook his head "Couldn't be, none of these people have ever had a day of training in their life."

"Really? Then who…" the lutenant looked around "Who killed this werewolf? I demand to know! You will answer to me!"

A voice spoke from the surrounding darkness.

"I will never answer to Zamorak scum like you."

At this the startled lutenint raised his battle axe "You are not a friend then?"

The voice haunted the air "Not of you."

A flash of blue rushed past the lutenint.

"What in-"the lutenint began, when he suddenly realized the right side of his mithril had been broken, and he had a deep wound on his side. He kneeled in pain.

The sergeant raised his sword, but could not find the attacker "Reveal yourself!"

The figure came out of the shadows. He struck the lutenint over the head. The lutenint fell down dead.

The new figure stood tall, and cloaked in blue robes. He threw back his hood to reveal an old face with long white hair, and a long white beard down to his chest. In his left hand he held a staff with a clear orb on top of it, and in his right a long rune sword.

"Is it really you!" the sergeant dropped to his knees "Spare me, lord."

The mage glared down at the sergeant. He lifted his staff and slammed it down on the ground. Rays of blue energy shot from the orb on his staff and hit the sergeant and each of his recruits.

The mage waved the sergeant away "Flee, worm! But you shall return to me." He turned to the recruits "You all shall, in time."

The sergeant scrambled to his feet, and ran away. Some of his recruits attempted to follow him, many simply stayed behind.

The mage, Danimoras, wiped his blade clean on his blue robe. He was not sure what events would be influenced by tonight, but he knew that small rocks were beginning to fall, and that often causes an avalanche.

He kneeled down and began to pray.

"My lord, show me the way that you will."

He picked up his staff and a ray of light illuminated in a single direction. West.

"Then west it shall be." Danimoras picked up his sword and put on the hood to his cloak "To Varrock."

The following day was a bright and sunny one. And in the courtyard of Falador's white knight castle, trumpets were sounding, several white knights were lined up horizontally and in front of them was one with his helm under his arm.

Arinar had scruffy brown hair and blue eyes, and held his helm under his arm, waiting anxiously for word from Sir Amak Varze.

Sir Amak Varze's squire handed Sir Amak Varze a fine sword which he held up to the light. Everyone watching in the courtyard waited anxiously.

Sir Amak Varze tapped Arinar lightly on each shoulder "I dub thee an honorary white knight of Falador." He placed a full-faced white helm on Arinar's head.

Arinar stood, turned around and raised his steel longsword. The crowd cheered, and the line of white knights saluted.

Eiran, one of the white knights in line lifted his visor on his helm and spoke.

"Let us celebrate such a fine day," he said "To the tavern!"

Many of the white knights and several people that had been at the ceremony rushed over to the nearby Falador Tavern.

Eiran and the rest of the white knights kept their armor on, but took off their helms while they drank, and the music played. The bartender brought them each ale.

Eiran lifted his beer glass "Here's to my lifelong friend, Arinar, the newest addition to the white knights of Falador!"

"Here, here!' each of the knights bellowed, and they chugged hardily on their ale.

"I must say, you haven't much to worry about." Assured Eiran "The white knights ensure peace, but the regions of Runescape are at peace. Now we are mostly used for intimidation."

"Indeed." Said Arinar "But have we not had several dealings with the black knights from the north?"

"Right you are." Eiran drank more ale "And even today their fortress still stands, though completely deserted as far as our knowledge goes. Through many trials, we and our allies have prevailed over the black knights again and again. Now none can tear down the will of Falador."

"I would not be so sure."

The white knights turned around to see a breathless guard, the likes of which would normally be guarding the north gate.

"Sentry!" Eiran looked cross "What is the meaning of this? You abandon your post, only to dampen the jolly mood of your uppers? Leave us to our drinking!"

"The black knights!" the guard took a moment to catch his breath "They're invading! To arms, you fools!"

"How dare-"Eiran began, but then realized the gravity of the guard's words. The knights rushed out of the bar and to the north gate

The guard was not lying; several black knights had lined up, and were battling furiously with the guards at the gate. Several white knights had already met them at the gate.

"We must go! They need reinforcements!" yelled Arinar "Where are the rest of the white knights! Where are the archers? We need archers behind the wall!"

"Arinar! You're a white knight now!" scolded Eiran "You don't think! You act!"

The knights put on their helms, slid on their visors, and drew their swords.

Arinar rose his sword "For Falador!" he yelled, and the white knights echoed. They rushed to the aid of the guards. Arinar swung at a black knight and hit him. Several rapid slashes and a slash to the neck and the black knight fell. Eiran stuck his sword into a black knight near Arinar. Near Arinar's other side, a knight was barraged with arrows. The archers had been set up, victory was nearly ensured. The black knights were outnumbered and outmatched.

Arinar clashed swords with another black knight. He struck again and was countered again. _Well, _Arinar thought, _this one must be at least a bit stronger than the others to stand against my guard. _But then he noticed something strange, not only was this knight's sword longer, but it was light blue, obviously rune, and an electric energy circulated about it.

Arinar stood back "You're not like the rest of them. What are you?"

A black layer peeled off the knight's helm like a covering, to reveal a red full helm, emblazoned with 2 black stripes and one white one.

"Kill me if you can!" said the knight "My master shall reward me even in death!"

"Master…" Arinar thought out loud "You're a Zamorak!"

Arinar could not clearly see the knight's face through his helm, but he knew that the knight was grinning maliciously. The knight swung his sword and chipped Arinar's. Arinar swung his sword and slashed a wound on the knight's back. When the knight turned around to try and hit Arinar, Arinar hit his other side. Finally, Arinar stabbed the chest of the knight's armor. The sword pierced, but went no further. When Arinar tried to pull it out, the sword broke. The knight knocked Arinar and his sword shard to the ground. The knight raised his sword to finish Arinar.

Arinar braced himself, but as he did so, Eiran snuck up behind the knight and stabbed him in the back. He removed his sword, and the knight staggered, and fell down defeated.

The captain of the white knights raised his sword and declared victory.

But Arinar felt no closure.

Eiran pulled the red helm off of the knight and inspected it.

"Zamorak!" he exclaimed "And the black knights! What is the meaning of this!"

A very baffled Sir Amak Varze rushed over to Arinar and Eiran. Eiran held up the helm. Sir Amak Varze suddenly became pale, and looked at the helm with a look of impending doom.

"You must both come with me." Said the sir "Now."

"Several of our white knights are wounded." Sir Amak explained, while hurriedly rushing Arinar and Eiran down the halls of Falador castle to his quarters "It is fortunate indeed that none died, and no innocents came to harm." They reached his quarters, he turned around and smiled at Arinar and Eiran "But you two, my white knights, did excellent. Falador rest easily knowing it is in good hands." He sat in his chair "I, however, do not rest easily. The return of the black knights is an ill omen indeed, and to be lead by the Zamorak overseer! But I'm rambling; I must get to the point. You are aware of a system of messengers which run through Asgarnia, and much of Misthalin, keeping the leaders of each city informed of everything of importance. Just a few days earlier, I was informed by one of them that the high priest of the cult of Zamorak, founded by Zamorak himself, is meeting with King Roald of Varrock."

"High priest of Zamorak!" Eiran shouted "I hope he is being met with swords!"

"Now, now Eiran." Calmed Sir Amak Varze "We are not a barbaric society. We do not discriminate by religious following. We are not zealots; we have the temple initiates for that. We cannot simply slay a Zamorak without cause."

"I'd say the presence of a Zamorak overseer is plenty good cause!" retorted Eiran.

"Well, that is where you, my honorable knights, come in." explained Sir Amak "I have tasks for both of you. Arinar, I would like you and a minimal escort of militia to go to Varrock, and find out the motives behind the attack on our dear city. Use aggression when absolutely necessary, but not a second sooner." He turned to Eiran "You are a seasoned and experienced fighter. I have a potentially riskier task for you, it will involve no diplomacy. You and several of your white knight companions are to investigate the remains of the black knight's fortress, stealth is recommended."

"I shall do my best, sir." Said Eiran.

"As shall I." said Arinar.

"I expect so." Sir Amak beamed at them.

After saying his farewells to all his family and friends, assuring them he would be back before long, Arinar stood at the Falador north gate, with his town militia escort.

"Well then." Said Arinar "All that's left is to go."

"Wait!"

Arinar turned and was greeted by a most pleasant sight.

Her name was Alina, and she had known Arinar as long as Eiran had. She was easily the most beautiful girl in all of Falador; she had long brunette hair, dark green eyes, and long robes she had gotten in her service as a maiden of Saradomin.

"Alina…." Said Arinar "I have already said my farewells, and my journey is a long one."

"I know…" she said in a soft voice "But you never promised you would return."

"Do not fret." Assured Arinar "You should worry about Eiran, his mission takes place tomorrow, and it's the dangerous one."

"I know." She said "But I fear for you as well. All this talk of Zamorak and the black knights." She held up her holy symbol "Swear you shall return."

"Alina…" Arinar began.

"If you swear on Saradomin you shall return, then he shall do everything in his power to make it so." She said.

Arinar sighed "Very well." He picked up her holy symbol "I swear on my lord Saradomin that I shall return."

"Now kneel." She commanded. He kneeled and she kissed his forehead "Saradomin be with you."

Arinar stood "I must go now."

"I know." Said Alina "May your journey be fruitful."

Arinar smiled as Alina walked off. And with that Arinar set off along the east road, his escort trailing behind him.

I swear I always try to make short chapters and it never works for me.

The way this works is very simple: I've started writing the second chapter, and your encouragement will help me finish it. People like it, I'll keep going, if not, I won't.

So anyways, hope you liked the first chapter of my story!


End file.
